


OmegaTim Week Day 2: Dominant Tim

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [16]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lazarus Pit, M/M, sex pollen (effectively)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Ra’s manages to get Tim into a Lazarus Pit to make him the perfect vessel for his heir. Unfortunately for him Tim has a different alpha in mind. Kon really would prefer if this wasn’t all happening in front of Tim’s family.Or: the actual conclusion to my idea about Ra’s capturing Tim & Damian. A lot more humorous in tone than the rest of the story.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: DC Omegaverse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 313
Collections: Omega!Tim week





	OmegaTim Week Day 2: Dominant Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I twisted the meaning a little to fit this idea but I wanted to write this idea! 
> 
> Pairings: TimKon; Ra's creeping on Tim
> 
> Warnings: Lazarus pit use, effectively sex-pollen but with Lazarus magic, molesting of a non-sex-pollened character,

It had been two weeks since Red Robin and Robin had been captured.

Two weeks since Tim had been taken by Ra’s Al Ghul.

Like hell Kon was just going to sit on the sidelines while the Bats when to rescue them. The fact the League of Assassins was known to possess kryptonite not even giving him pause.

They find Ra’s and Damian standing over a pit of green and even Kon has heard enough stories to know a Lazarus Pit when he sees one.

“You’re too late Detective,” Ra’s declares even as Damian struggles in the arms of the ninjas holding him captive – seeing his family as a chance to escape. “Your ward has been submerged and once he is released from the pit his body will be healed and will want nothing more than his alphas touch.”

Kon had seen Batman angry a number of times, some of which directly because of him. But he had never in his life heard Bruce give out the grow he did at Ra’s statement.

Everyone tenses ready for the fight to break out. Both sides just waiting for Batman or Ra’s to give the indication of a go ahead.

And the pit bubbles and spits as a form slowly rises from it. Tim slowly rises from it.

“Oh shit,” Jason says as Tim drags himself from the pit and Kon gets it – the stories all agree that you’re rarely cognitive when you first exit the pit. With shorter dips it tends to be a temporary madness causing you to lash out against even those you care about. Longer exposure to the Lazarus’ magic can leave a permanent scar on the psyche.

Kon takes a definitively step back when Tim’s attention turns and hones onto him.

The only reason he doesn’t take more when Tim makes a clear beeline for him is because he’s probably the best person to take whatever abuse Tim wants to throw. His invulnerability meaning Tim can’t hurt him and his TTK giving him some chance of preventing Tim from hurting himself.

He really didn’t expect Tim to basically launch himself at Kon and connect their lips.

“Robin!” Kon manages to gasp out when Tim breaks the kiss. Grabbing the omega’s hands as they try and tug at his shirt.

“Alpha,” Tim responds his voice so heavy with husk. And holy shit has he always been this squirmy and quick? Because even with his TTK Kon struggles to get a grip on Tim and prevent him from-

Oh god he’d gotten the zip of his pants down.

“Tim, not that I’m not enjoying this, but can we please hold off exploring this newfound dominant side of you until after you’re family’s not around and you’re also not under the effects of the Jacuzzi of evil?” Kon asks because even after removing the Batman might kill or castrate him fear, there was still the fact that he had no idea just how much this was what Tim wanted and how much was the Lazarus pit taking the wheel.

Going by how Tim’s hands fought against the TTK and Kon’s own grip to try and reach into Kon’s now open pants and grab hold of well… _little Kon _the answer to that question was ‘no’.

“Can we at least wait until we get out of here and somewhere safer?” Kon asks because maybe the instinct to be within pack territory and preferably a nest or den for a heat would be enough to convince Tim off for long enough to maybe regain some more control?

Going by how Tim continues to try and kiss and grope Kon the answer continues to be a resounding ‘no’.

Suddenly there are other hands reaching out for Tim and Kon does brace, for a moment, for it to be Ra’s or one of his assassins before he realises it’s Red Hood.

“Come on Timmy,” Jason says, thankfully removing him from Kon’s body and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Let’s stop you before you do something you really regret or have Daddy Bats have to contemplate you possibly having sex.”

Tim whines and apparently tries to knee his alpha brother in the guts going by how Jason grunts. But Jason doesn’t lose his grip on him and Kon is grateful to have even a moment of breather.

“We’re good to go,” Jason says and Kon scans the room to realise that Damian has also managed to escape the clutches of the ninja holding him to be on their side. Ra’s is still standing, but really they didn’t come here to take him down – they came here to rescue Tim and Damian and they have succeeded at that. No point risking their recapture just to prove a point.

It’s still a fight to get back to the Batplane but they manage to succeed.

The very second they let their guard down Tim manages to scramble out of Jason’s hold and back onto Kon. His hands finding purchase under the hem of Kon’s shirt before Kon even gets a chance to pull his TTK up.

“Tim!” Kon shouts as Tim’s lips kiss along his jaw. Kon’s hands trying to catch Tim’s and focus on getting his TTK up at the same time.

“I think it might be better if we put Tim in the containment room for a bit,” Dick suggests as Jason comes over to help pry Tim off Kon again. Damian and Bruce both looking actually pained to be watching it.

“Yeah, I uh, I agree,” Kon manages. Because while it’s not like Tim’s contiguous or anything the only way to open the containment room is from the _outside_. So once Tim is in it he shouldn’t be able to keep finding ways back to where Kon is.

“Bruce, Dick, make Jason let me go,” Tim whines once it’s clear he isn’t going to be breaking out of Jason’s grip easily again.

“This is for your own good Tim,” Bruce says as he opens up the containment room for Jason to basically dump Tim in before shutting it before Tim has a chance to get up and escape again.

And Kon honestly lets out a sigh of relief when he hears the door’s lock engage.

“How long do you think he’s going to be like that?” Damian asks, and the kid actually sounds nervous and guilty about it. Two emotions Kon is pretty sure he’s never seen on him before.

“My guess about a week – he didn’t take a long dip so it shouldn’t last much longer than his heat will anyway,” Jason, who is probably their biggest expert on Lazarus Pits here currently, says.

“You did good Dami,” Dick says, leaning down to nuzzle against Damian’s hair despite the fact he won’t transfer any of his own scent back onto the pup until he removes his scent-glands. “What about you?”

“I’m fine,” Damian says. “Grandfather was far less interested in me.”

There’s a tension that goes through all of them at it. But Kon reminds himself that Tim is safe now. Safe and back with his family. Safe and soon to be far, _far, _away from Ra’s Al Ghul.

Kon still sleeps over at the manor until he’s sure Tim is well… Tim again.

* * *

Tim wakes up with a cracking headache and so many questions. The first of which is what the hell he is doing in the Batcave’s containment room when his last clear memory was Ra’s forcing him into a Lazarus Pit.

He looks up to see Jason sitting on the opposite side of the viewing window of the room grinning.

And- shit.

“Hello babybird, feeling better?” Jason asks. “Or at least feeling like you no longer want a Kryptonian clone’s dick more than you want anything else in your life.”

Oh no.

The memories that are coming back to him just confirm Jason’s story and _oh no. _

And Jason just keeps on grinning.

“Jason-“ Tim starts.

“Don’t worry replacement. None of us are judging you for trying to climb him like a tree. Sure Bruce now has to deal with the emotional fallout of realising you are, in fact, a sexual being and not his asexual chickling Robin. He hasn’t broken out the kryptonite on your boytoyalpha though so I think he’s taking it alright.”

“Can you please shut up now?” Tim begs because oh god no. Bad enough he has to remember what he did _and in front of his family _he doesn’t need Jason teasing.

“Oh no, I want to make it absolutely clear that none of us put any blame on you for the fact you literally begged us for two hours straight to let you out so you could have him just for a little. Or for your many, many attempts at hacking the system so it would let you escape. No blame whatsoever,” Jason continues.

“You’ve made your point Jason,” Tim says. And god shouldn’t it be enough that he didn’t try to _kill _anyone while under the effects?

“Jason who are you talking to?” Oh thank god it’s Dick’s voice calling through the cave. “Has Tim woken up?”

“Yep – should we let him out or keep him in there just to make sure this isn’t some ploy so he can get access to his _Superboy_ again?” Jason asks, leaning back to see wherever it is Dick, and hopefully salvation, are coming from.

Dick walks over and gives Tim a check over himself. Tim tries to look his most ‘totally not Lazarus afflicted’ he can. It’s apparently enough because Dick punches in the code and the door to Tim’s freedom opens.

He doesn’t get far before Dick grabs him to scent him. Which Tim is fine with – he’s missed human contact. Missed being able to be a part of his pack because of what Ra’s did. It’s behind him now though and he can hopefully move on with his life without having to think about it.

The grin on Jason’s face he can still see makes him think that it’s going to be a while before he lives at least part of it down.


End file.
